


it’s a small world

by devilisheggs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, it feels rushed bc it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilisheggs/pseuds/devilisheggs
Summary: They always almost meet, but not quite.(where Yuuri never takes up neither ballet nor skating because his anxiety gets the better of him. Viktor is still Viktor.)





	it’s a small world

At twenty-three years old, Yuuri graduates from Saga University with a major in Economics and decides to move to Fukuoka in hopes of a higher salary than he can get in Hasetsu.

Between rent and his living expenses, Yuuri is barely breaking even but he sends what he can back to Hasetsu. It’s the least thing he can do for his family for patiently putting up with him growing up after all.

Still, his stomach sinks at the sight of white envelopes slipped under his door, no doubt more bills to take care of.

Sunlight streams from the only window in his tiny studio apartment, lighting up the kitchen counter. He dumps the pile of envelopes there and picks out a familiar-looking one. It is a letter from his family and pictures of the newly-renovated banquet hall.

He had first complained about the letter-sending, saying that it was cheaper and more efficient to communicate with him using e-mails and phone calls. But the Katsukis were old-fashioned and after a month, the weekly letters become a bright note to the discordance of bills and more bills.

His mother fills him in on how things have been going, the usual stuff. There is a vague paragraph right after the triplet’s accident with the kotatsu about the increasing property tax on the onsen, along with a hurried reminder to not worry and focus on himself instead.

Yuuri puts down the paper for a moment before he continues reading. The rest of the letter are happy things again, and he smiles at the brief escape his mother’s stories offer from real life. It feels like he’s home.

Piano notes ring through his apartment as Yuuri’s phone gets a message. He fixes his glasses on his nose in place as he reads the text. His nose wrinkles slightly in delight as his friend Yuuko gushes about the new skating exhibition near him.

Yuuri runs his hand through his black hair before replying. _He knows. Yes, Viktor_ will _be there. No, it’s too expensive for him to go. but she's welcome to crash at his place if she goes._

He appreciates the sentiment. Yuuri smiles to himself, glad that despite the time and distance separating him and his friend, she still remembers how much he had loved ice skating.

* * *

Viktor is on a plane bound to Japan for its leg on their tour. Everyone else is asleep, and it is dark around him save for the small reading light in his seat. Comfortable on his first-class seat, he leans back to relish the quietness and breathe for a moment.

It’s nice to not have to worry about making his own routine for once. He has been running into difficulty in being inspired lately. And to be honest, he thinks, if he doesn’t get out of this slump, Viktor doubts he’ll be able to push on for another year.

However, life isn’t all that bad. He still feels like his over the moon when he’s on the ice. He is getting paid to do what he loves. People love him. People want to be him. He has friends that care about him. Viktor just feels a bit empty.

Or maybe he just needs sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow.

So Viktor turns off his reading light, finishes the level he has been absent-mindedly playing for what feels like ages, and goes to sleep.

* * *

 On his way home, Yuuri spots a poster on the local ice rink’s roster. It is for the exhibition skate he and Yuuko have been talking about. He turns away and walks faster.

 _It’s a shame, really_ , he muses. He had loved ice skating as a kid, fascinated by the grace and elegance skaters held themselves with. Armed with skills in ballet, he was good at it, dominating the ice with an easy confidence that was harder to come by without his skates. But his anxiety held him back, stopped him from pursuing it. Watching other people skate hurts now. Though everyone else didn’t need to know that.

It is also anxiety that has made his life hell. Here he is now, sad and depressed and miles away from home with no friends.

_How depressing._

He has to go home early so he can take a shower before going to his second job. Yuuri crosses the street to ignore the crowd of people at the entrance of the stadium. The skaters are apparently making a grand entrance.

The sounds of screaming fans and shutter clicks follow him back to his apartment, echoing at the back of his mind.

_Maybe in another life, he wins the battle over his fears and self-doubt and devotes his life to skating. In this one however, he doesn’t._

* * *

The short walk back to the car takes longer than it should have with fans crowding at the back exit asking for pictures and autographs. Viktor, always ever the charmer, relents to every single one of them. His ears are completely pink from the cold by the time he slides into the car.

“To the hotel,” he said to the driver, earning a nod in response.

The driver isn’t privy to small talk, so he focuses on enjoying the view instead.

Viktor looks out of the window and stares at the red doors of a run-down apartment. He thinks of what it would be like to live there and live a normal life—a peaceful one, perhaps. Suddenly, the car lurches forward, and Viktor breaks out of his thoughts.

Traffic has finally cleared up. Viktor’s day has been exhausting. He can’t wait to get home. Or wherever that is.

He wonders if he has the time to vacation at the onsens up north in Japan. The hot springs would be good for the skater’s sore muscles.

* * *

The skies are already painted with hues of oranges and violets as Yuuri takes the small trip down the stairs. He’d agreed to take on a peak-hours shift for Sota today. Yuuri is running a bit late.

Yuuri steps out of the apartment building, red doors shutting behind him with a groan. A small cloud comes out from his mouth as he sighs. He pulls his scarf tighter around his neck. The cars on the road are at a standstill, blaring their horns. Yuuri doubts he’ll make it to work on time.

* * *

_Oh well._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a very good writer so i appreciate constructive criticism :)


End file.
